seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 24
Axel sat in the lowest region of Tack's ship. Sparks flew past his face and scorched his skin. He stopped and looked up. "The hell am I doing?" "Fixing my violin." Rosaline said, hiding herself behind the table. "You've just been burning it for the past hour." "Sorry bout that." Axel gave her the scorched item. "That'll buff out." "What's wrong with you?" "I guess I'm a bit nervous." "Why?" Rosaline slowly stopped hiding. "Everyone disappeared out of nowhere. Poof up in smoke! I'm just worried." "It's alright." She hoisted herself onto the table. "I'm sure they're fine." "I don't think so." Wayward popped into the room, and was next to Oak. Oak, was without his mask, and looked around the room. Axel was confused. "What you talking about?" "The ship doesn't have barrels." He pointed at some barrels, and Rosaline noticed them. "What's wrong with having barrels?" Oak kicked them, and D came out rolling. Everyone stared at him. D, yawned, and scratched himself. " "Hey... Sorry... I just met this guy named Jakk... What's my name again?" "Daedalus." Wayward said blankly. "But you prefer to be called D." "Really?" D scratched his head. "Well what do you know. I have an amazing name." Rosaline looked confused. "Why is he acting like an idiot?" Oak lifts his finger. "Jakk is an extreme idiot. Even Tack is smart compared to him." "So I'm guessing this Jakk, fried his brain with stupidity?" Axel walked over to D, and moved his head around. "I'm no doctor... But he's definitely suffering from stupidity." Oak was confused. "So stupidity is a disease? I should have known." Axel stared at him. "Are you an idiot?" Wayward shrugged. "Before, I had an extremely intelligent conversation with him earlier. He's more literal, probably not good with social talk either." "What did you two talk about?" "Ummm..... I don't remember." D scratched his head. "Oh well, guess it wasn't important." He flipped over and stood on his head. "Look!! No hands!" D shot his hands out and fell onto his face. "Whatever the conversation was.... It messed his ass up." Wayward stated. Oak was watching the group, and was confused. "Wait... What are you all talking about?" Wayward turned to Oak. "Pay attention flower man. We're talking about our idiot friends conversation with your idiot friend." D took a deep breath sucking in black smoke. "Whoa!! That's strong!" He started coughing. "Wayward, be more careful." Axel warned. "Negative energy will cause him to lose control. Remember what happened last time you two were paired in a group with Fantasia?" "A demon army with a lust for blood and pretzels." Wayward said quickly. Oak sat down, and touched D on the forehead. D stared at Oak, and was blank looking. "Thanks. Feel better." "What did you do to him?" Rosaline asked, hiding behind the table. "What kind of black magic are you using Oak?" Oak stared at her, and just waved his fingers. "I decided to use my most powerful emotion to help him." "What's that?" "No emotions." "No emotions?" Rosaline squinted. "What kind of life are you living? What's life without emotion? That's like a song without words." "I get along fine enough. Sometimes I have emotions. Most of the time, I ignore them." "Why? Why would you ever do that?" "So I can be closer to plants." He holds a little pop green, and smiles. "Would you like a pop green? As a former bishop of the pop green religion, I can make sure you have a steady stream of these." "I don't wanna." She ducked down below the table. "I wanna keep my emotions." Oak stared at her, and looked at the pop green. "Don't worry small one. She did not mean to offend you." Axel was creeped out by Oak. "Dude... What were you before you joined these guys?" "A bounty hunter." "You are by far the weirdest bounty hunter I've ever met." - Artemis walked aimlessly in the void followed by Lok. "Why do you keep following me?" She said, speeding up her pace. "Its Creepy." "Hey hey hey hey... Don't go." Lok sounded scared, and Artemis turned around. "Are you scared?" Lok looks offended. "NO! I just... Don't like being alone. Sometimes... I think that when I'm alone, everyone I know is..." Artemis runs away, and Lok chases after her. "GET BACK HERE WITCH!" "JUST DIE YOU STINKING JACKAL BASTARD!" - Raion and Swizzz dashed through the jungle. "What the hell is going on?! This forest wasn't here a few minutes ago!!" "Itss the island. The enviornment changes constantly. One minute, it's plains. The next, its a desert." Swizzz explained. "I dontt like it here." Raion complained. A loud manicall cackle echoed from their surroundings. "What the hell was that?!" "like I know." Swizzz' eyes opened wide. "Wait.... It cantt be." The forest began to clear into an opening. "Look!! Is that the village?" Raion asked spedingg up. "Safety!!" "Sorry Space Man, hope you can fly. Cause thatss a cliff. The village disappears into thin air whnn itss night, theress no trace of it on this plain of existence." Swizzz stopped and turned around. "Oh.....shit... Better yet, mayeb we should jump." "Whats with the change of heart?" "Oh no reason.... Maybe the witch, who's property we just trespassed on, or the Pumpkin King we met earlier. OR MAYBE THE ANGEL OF DEATH THATS BEEN ON OUR ASS!!" "Angel of Death?" A high pitched voice called from the forest. "Is that what im called? An Angel?" A little girl wearing ghostly white clothes walked out the forest, her face hidden behind her hair. "An angel?" "Raion... I know what you're thinking. She's just a little girl... But trust me... Shes scary." Raion stood speechless. He continuesly mouthed words, but no sound came out. "Shit.. She got to him." "He's not that bright." The little said with a cold smile. Jagged teeth started to grow from her mouth as her smile stretched along her face. "I know. Captain Riker is a smart man, but somehow he is an idiot magnet. Caramel, Wort, Veeto, Swift, Tara, and Tack. Now you all." Lester, next to Wort came from behind the girl. She grinned, and her shark teeth were massive. "Interesting. One of you smells..." Wort leaped at the girl, and smashed her with a pan full of burning butter. She screamed, and Wort ate her. He stripped her from flesh to bone, and in under a minute, was picking his teeth with her leg bone. "Shame. I knew in an instant she wasn't human. She tastes like crow." Swizzz stopped. "Kid..you just opened a can of worms. That little girl you just ate, she may not be human, but she holds peace in this island. That little girl was a stabilizer." "Stabilizer?" Raion said, shocked he could speak again. "Cool!! I can talk!" "I prefer you silent." Swizzz said coldly. The island began to shake. "And here we go." Swizzz dropped his head. The ground cracked in half, fire and ice shot from the open wounds of the earth. A deep growl came from no where. "Duck." Swizzz sat down. Both Raion's and Wort's head were cut off their bodies. Raion looked around. "Whoa.. So this is what otss like to be short." Their bodies flopped onto the ground. A headless swordsman riding a horse. sheathed his blade. He walked over to Wort's body and hooked it up to the horse. He slapped the horses butt and it ran off into the distance, dragging the body along. "Hey!!" Wort shouted, biting into the swordsman's leg. "What're you doing to my body?!" "Correct......error." The swordsman kicked Wort's head away. Lester was ahead of the horse, and cut the horse in half. "Wort, what are you doing?" Wort's body sprinted at the swordsman, and stabbed it with a knife. The headless horsemen kicked the body. "Fool. No stab wound shall..." His fingers fall off, and Wort smirks. "Kahaga poison. You got 50 seconds to live." "I'm already dead." The swordsman kicked Worts head into the crack. "But you're not....yet." The swordsman drew his blade and cut across Wort's body. Blood spewed from the wound and the body fell back down. "Killing a dead man is hard." Swizzz stood back up and grabbed Raion's head. "I'm not sorry for this." "Wait? Whatre you about to do?!" Swizzz threw Raion's head towards the swordsman. "You bastard!!!" The swordsman cut his head in half. "Thank you Logia Devil fruit." "Swizzz...." The swordsman growled. "The Warlock." "So you do remember me? That's nice." "You know the rules of this island. We are not to be disturbed." "I know But these idiots don't." Swizzz took a few steps forward. "So what do you say about letting us leave." "No." Their surroundings turned pitch black. "You're not going anywhere." Lester charged for the swordsman, ready to attack, but before he could, he was smashed into the ground. "None of you are permitted to leave." Lester tried to jump back up but he was knocked back into the darkness. Worts body rose back up And grabbed onto the swordsman's arm. "He never learns." The swordsman dropped his elbow into Wort's body, knocking it down to the ground. Lester, threw his sword, and it cut the swordsman in half. "Not bad, but now you must learn." Lester is swallowed by the darkness, along with Wort. - Fantasia and Damien stared each other down. "So..... When're you gonna let me up?" He asked, trying to free himself from the floor. "Wow... This glue is strong." Fantasia remarked, stepping on Damien's chest. "Why am I enjoying this so much?" Rangton shrugged, and sipped his tea. "Women like to dominate. Trust me, I dated enough women to know that." Damien made puppy eyes at Rangton. "Please! I promise to be nice!" "Yeah right. I dated enough women to know where this leads. First you say please, and the next thing I know, I'm naked and tied up about to be fed to a volcano God. That actually happened to me. Twice." Damien stopped. "There are several things wrong with that comment." "Yeah, who sacrifices people to volcano gods? Everyone knows that the sea gods are better." Fantasia loomed over Damien and began to go through his pockets. "What in the hell are you doing?" "You owe my 10,000 . I'm just taking a small payment." She pulled out a small wad of cash. "This is about 658 . That makes....9,342 left." "HEY! Don't take my... 658? I had 3,571 !" Rangton chuckles. "Sorry, I took some for myself. I let you keep some in case of emergency." "Navigator Squad." Fantasia and Rangton fist bumped. "You should've paid your debts Damien." Damien laid his head against the deck. "Well... There's no getting outta this one." "Yep. You know why?" "Why?" Rangton smirked, and handed Fantasia his drink. "Navigator squad." The two fist bumped again, and Damien mumbled. "Navigator squad is for wimps." Rangton and Fantasia stomp on Damien. - Roku slumped Jericho over his shoulder. "Well.. It took a day.. But we finally caught her." He looked back to Fea tightly wrapped in vines. "Why do you want to escape us so bad? We're only trying to keep you from getting hurt." "Well, the problem is that I hate being seen as weak in front of people." "Really?" "Yes." She broke out of the vines, and ran off. She saw a man, and jumped away from him. "Well well well... Seems we meet again... Fea." Fea stopped, and her glare pierced at the man. "Jarl!" Jarl was covered in cloth, and held his katana, with him leaning on a wall. Fea stared at it, and was furious. "The dojo... The same exact one where everyone was killed by you." "But you Fea. For the right reasons." Roku, sprinted towards Fea, and saw Jarl. "A mummy!" "Hello." Roku got closer And whispered. "Do you know a guy named Oswald? He's a mummy too." Rosa slapped Roku from the back of his head. "Oww!! What was that for?!" "You cant assume people know people cause they're both mummies." "That doesn't mean you can hit me..." He pouted under his breath. Jarl looked up to Fea. "I see you're attracting idiots like rotten food attracts flies. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to be rude..." Fea slashes at her, and Jarl grabs it and throws it at Roku, who catches it. "Fea, how rude. We aren't like in our old days. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE JARL?!" "A portal came at me, and I'm here. Then I saw the dojo... And then you. I can't say why, but I believe fate brought us here... Or some sick psycho. Whichever one, I think we should talk." Roku and Rosa looked back at each other. "Its definitely a sick psycho." "Ahh, thanks for alerting me for this. So Fea, it seems that we aren't to finish our little brawl yet. You aren't strong enough." "Strong enough... JARL..." Jarl slices at Fea, cutting her down, and she falls defeated. Rosa watching, is enraged. "WHAT THE HELL?!" "I mearly defended myself. Fea and I have a complicated history." "That's not defending yourself." Jericho murmured standing up. "Thats assaulting the injured." "Great. Now he's up." Rosa complained. "Listen to me Jericho, you need rest. Leave this to us." "No can do. Harming a friend of mine is crossing the line." He stepped before Jarl. "I don't know you. And I dont care who you are either." "Hmm... You did 3 things wrong. One, you started a sentence with and. Second, you should listen to friends when they care for you. Third... It was self defense. So you can't take the moral high ground. Speaking of not taking the high ground..." He slammed Jericho down with the flat blade of his sword, knocking him out. "We tried to warn him." Roku shrugged. "If you're here for a fight, I guess itlll have to be me." He popped his neck. "I could use a good figtt before my rematch with Norax." "You arentt really going to fight him again are you?" Rosa asked worried. "You almost died last time." "Which is why I want my rematch. You live to fight another day." Roku stretched his arms and legs. "So Jarl? Is it? How about it?" "No." "What?" "I don't want to." "But I do!" Roku rushed at Jarl, but Jarl slammed the flat side of his sword at Roku, sweep kicked him, and when Roku hit the ground, Jarl kicked him in the air and roundhouse kicked him into the dojo. Rosa, blinked. "When did that... I couldn't even see... What are you?!" "Some call me... The world's best swordsman. I like to think I'm alright." The ground started shaking. The dojo itself was being lifted out of the ground. "I'm no swordsman...but I know someone way better than you!!" "ROKU!!!" Rosa called from the inside. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" "He attacked, the battle has been declared!!" Roku spun the dojo around. "STOP!!" Rosa ordered. Vines stretched out from her sleeves and wrapped around Roku. "You can't destroy this place. It'l ruin the timeline.... And it'l hurt me." "Hurt my beloved? That's something I will never do!!" Roku dropped the Dojo. "Rosa, please leave this dojo so I can finish my move." Jarl slammed his foot against Roku's face, and he hit Roku in the neck, knocking him down. "I think we should have less problem makers." Roku rubbed his face. "Oww!!" he stood back up. "That would've worked, but I'm healthy Enough to stand it." "Roku, just stand back. It won't do any good fighting here. We don't even know what he wants." "Good point. Yo, what do you want?" "I decided to go home. Any idea how?" "I suggest we should try kicking Chrono's ass!" "... Who's Chrono?" - "TAKA AND NESS!" Taka and Ness do Kamen poses, and Vincent stares at them. "I only asked how you two are doing." "Easy. Taka and Ness. Taka is Awe, and Ness is some, so AWESOME!" Tatiana face palms. Zozo does the same. "Why was I cursed? Why did I have to be here with them?!" Tatiana yelled into the sky. "Imagine how I feel. I have to deal with this everyday." Zozo slumped. Ness slides to Zozo, and pats him on the back. "We know. We're awesome!" Taka slides to Tatina, and grabs her, pulling her to him. "Baby, did I die fighting that monster? Cause I see an angel." "What you're doing is staring death in the face." Tatiana puncched Taka away and he flew into a tree. "Lightweight. Besides, I already have someone." "What?! Who is he?" "Even if I told you, you wont be able to beat him." "Is it that blonde dude from before? The one that shoots fireworks from his fingers?" "No. Lets just's say he's a Prince." Taka and Ness stared at each other. They spoke to each other, and stared at Tatina. Ness spoke up. "We don't believe you." "Believe it." "NEVER!" Taka threw a smoke bomb, surrounding everyone, and Taka and Ness were standing in place when it dissipated. "That was useless." "It really was." Tatiana crossed her arms. "Oh!! I get it now." Jimero smiled. "I know who it is." "Shut up hedgehog!!" "Hedgehog?! That's cruel." Taka and Ness grab Jimero. "TELL US!" "JDR." Jimero said slowly. "Je-" Tatiana kicked Jimero down. "That's enough outta you!!" She screamed. Ness tackles Tatina. "PLEASE TELL US!" "j-jeri-cho." Jimero passed out, drool started to form around his head. "YES!! WASTED!!" Tatiana cheered. "Jericho." Jimero murmured before completely falling asleep. "That spiky haired bastard." Tatiana's cheers faded. Taka grabbed Jimero. "Jericho?! Thank you for telling us! We shall bury you... Just like we shall bury Jericho!" - Jericho looked up and sneezed. "Whoss talking about me?" "Back to sleep!!" Jarl slammed his sword against Jericho's head. - Jakk popped up. "What's a Jericho?" "A damn ugly bastard who steal's maidens hearts!" "What's a maiden?" "A HOT SEXY BABE!" "You can go ahead and bury Jimero. But you'll have to beat Jericho to bury him. And you guys cantt even beat me." "What're you talking about? We already beat y- Whats going on? The ground!! Its flying!!" "No. It's just me about to toss you aside." Tatiana was under Ness and threw him into Taka. "Lightweights." Taka caught Ness, and they both smirked. Taka spoke. "Lady, one on one, Zozo can kick out ass. Together... We can kick Tack's. - Tatina laid down, beaten, and Taka and Ness highfived. "AWESOME!" Tatina moaned. "How was I supposed to know... They were strong..." "It's stupidity. when you think about it, all stupid people are strong but not all strong people are stupid." Jimero explained. "I'm not done yet." Tatiana struggled back to her feet. "This isn't done." She dropped her sword and it cracked the ground. "Losing to lightweights...." "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!! YOURE NEXT OPPONENT!!!" Chrono's voice echoed from nowhere. "THE GREEN HAIRED MONSTER, THE TITAN OF THE THIRD GENERATION, ONE OF THE SEVEN BLACK SWORDSMAN, TATIANA THE TITAN!!!" Tatiana's eyes sparked bright green. She posted up in a boxing stance, her glare was cold and unflinching. Taka and Ness shared a look and nodded. "The devilishly handsome duo will strike again!" Taka began to cheer. Ness bowed and thanked the nonexistent Crowd. Tatiana stomped her foot into the ground and revved her fist back. Instantly she turned around and punched Vincent in his gut shooting him into the distance. Jimero took a step back. "Well shit." He then turned to Taka and Ness. "Well it sucks to be you two right now." "Why?" Ness asked before being slammed into Taka. Tatiana grabbed onto Ness' ankle and forced him deep into the ground. "So that's why." Vincent came out of the forest with blood dripping from his head. "I'd hate to fight a little girl." He roundhouse kicks Tatiana in the face, causing her to blank out, hit the floor, and drool. "But if I must, I make sure it's a one hit K.O." Jimero grabs Tatiana, and lifts her overhead. "Great, what if she wakes up?" Jakk grabs Tatiana. "I got her. If she does anything, I'll stop her!" "You sure?" Zozo pats Jimero. "Trust him. He gave Tack a run for his money." "But he is an idiot. He can be outsmarted." - Riker, was on his knees, looking down, and was shocked. "How?....this isn't possible..." "Believe it. The truth hurts." Chrono patted Riker on his shoulder. "I'll give you a minute to let that settle in." Chrono walked out laughing eventually disappearing into the void. "He's got to be lying. He has to be." Riker hunched over and punched the ground. Hayley, standing close to Riker, got close to him, and Riker stared at her. "What? Are you going to tell me that it doesn't matter? That I can get better? That I should not wallow like some fool. That if I try my best, that I can fix..." Hayley drops down and hugs him. "I just want to tell you that you're not alone. You're stronger than this. It's just another bump in the road." "Just shut up." "No. You're going to listen to my cliché nonsense, and you'll feel better. Defeat is mearly a stepping stone for victory. Live to win. All that nonsense." "Great. Now every little speech about hero crap is given to me by a dwarf." The two chuckle to themselves, and Riker grins. "Wanna kill Chrono?" "Why not? I was gonna do that anyway." - Kent and Tack stood exhausted, sweat dripping down their faces. The circuits on Kent's face started to retract. "Shit... I just needed a little more time." "Alright, i got you." Tack stood up and punched his feet into the deck, twisting his body around. "Gomu Gomu no Circus!!" Tack let go and spun around at high speeds, his fists stretched out and punched everyone around him. Kent and Teach dodged the attack. BlackBeard laughed. "Is that how much you've improved?" "No... Ivee still got a few tricks." The circuits grew to the other side of Kent's face, causing his eyes to glow bright gold. "Gear God." Kent revved his fist back. "Gear Gasher!!" Two pincers expanded out of his fist as he pierced Teach's body. "Y-you....bastard!!" Teach rose his hand ready to strike. As he dropped it down, Tack kicked it away. "Not today." Kent grolwed. - Mandi and Grace were staring at where they were. A large plain area, with a small house near the meadow. Grace stares at Mandi. "Okay, plan is to find Hayley, and the other's, and get out." "Okay okay okay... But who are those guys?" The entirety of Beta's crew minus Beta, were gathered into one group, staring at the women, with Reck drafting a plan. "Okay... Guys, what do we do?! Are they friends, or foes? Leo, what do we do?" "I suggest we send an emissary. Someone expendable... OSWALD!" "Expendable?" Mandi questioned. "Am I about to make a friend?" A seductive smile grew on her face. "Goodie." "NO!!" Grace shouted. "Mandi you can't keep doing that." "And why not?" "It's wrong." "I get it. You feel left out." Mandi grabbed Grace by her hips. "It's alright, I'll give you the quality time you desire." She tapped her nose. Neon, staring at them, leaned to Joie. "Something tells me that they can hear us." "Dude, don't be afraid. Everyone knows that women can't hear at a distance." "... DAFUQ did you get that from?" "Liff." "Liff? The guy who got divorced 5 times?" "... You have a point." Oswald, shook in his boots, and tugged at his wrappings. "But but but but but... I can't talk to her..." Kon grabbed Oswald, and shook him. "YES YOU CAN!" "OKAY! JUST STOP!" Mandi let Grace go. "Here comes my new playmate." She turned back to Grace. "Before i go, let me give you a going away gift." "No. I'm good." Grace pushed Mandi aside. "Just go." Mandi pulled Grace in close again. "Don't be like. I'll be gentle....at first." Oswald walked over to Mandi and Grace, his body was shaking constantly. "U-uh-uhh.... M-maam? Are you friend or foe?" Mandi put her finger on her chin. "Hmmmm.... Friend." She grabbed onto Oswald's wrappings and pulled him In close. "I'll be your best friend." She said before kissing him. He blocked her with his hand. "Sorry honey, not my type." He looked to Grace, and started to shake again. "H...h...h...h..." He ran away, and hid behind Reck. "H...h...h...hi..." "Was I just rejected?" Mandi turned to Grace. "Oh well. I still have you." "Should've just accepted it." She turned to Oswald. "Should've just accepted it." Liff snaps his finger. "You hear that? What if they mean to Attack us?!" Barney slaps Liff in the back of the head. "Dude! Get over the divorces." "NEVER!" "Oh and just so you know. We could hear you." Mandi smiled. "I Can help you forget about your ex." "Did you already engage yourself with another?" Grace asked. "Huh? Oh right! I almost forgot." She hugged herself. "Sorry Lift, but the treasure remains hidden." "Sooooo ladylike." Grace rolled her eyes. "IT'S LIFF!" Bobby, one of the members of the Alpha squad, grabs Nancy, the sole female member of the Beta pirates. An 18 year old girl, who resembles a 16 year old boy. "Nancy! You're a woman, so what do women like?" "How the hell should I know? I was raised as a boy." "Any ideas?" Tucker smirks. "Don't worry, I know what ladies like. Give men 10 minutes, and they'll be eating from my palms. -2 minutes- Tucker is defeated, and on the ground. Reck picks him up. "Wimp." Mandi rested on her crossbow. "Not as much fun as I expected. Not even close." Grace exhaled. "We both know that you weren't expecting a fight. So please stop whining about it?" "Should I moan instead?" Mandi asked. Bobby and Reck looked back at each other. "What should we do with them?" Bobby asked. "One is a sex crazed animal. Fiery and unruly. The other is an Ice Princess. Cold and elegant." "Polar opposites." Reck nodded. Colt, leaned on his sword, and grinned. "Hey ladies, who you work for? Maybe your boss is our ally." "Boss?" Mandi asked. "Hayley D. Ryder. Captain of the Bloody Fang Pirates. I'm the shipwright Mandi, and she's the Cook, Grace. Reck snaps his finger. "That shorty girl?! I should have known! I thought you were members of that Rosa girl." "That shorty is the most adorable thing in the universe." Stars were in Mandi's eyes. "She's sooooo cute!!" Grace turned to Beta's crew. "Please forgive her. She's having a fangirl moment. It'll be over in a moment." Reck thumbed toward Oswald. "Oswald has Fangirl moments about Beta tons of times." "HEYY!!" "I guess it's common among at least one member of the crew." Grace shook her head. She looked over to Mandi who was still looking out into the sky with stars in her eyes. "At least one." "Not my fault she's amazing!" Mandi declared. "So if you had to choose between Hayley an-" "Hayley." Mandi said quickly. "You don't even know what I was about to say." Grace shrugged. "You might choose him over her." "There's only one person that I put on the same level as her." "That's who I'm talking about." "Oh! Then him." Reck looked over to Oswald. "Do you know who she's talking about?" "I'm talking about Kent. Not sure of you've met him." Mandi explained. The stars in her eyes changed to hearts. Reck snapped his fingers. "You do that a lot." "Yes, I probably have a problem. Along with redundcy. But yeah, I met him. He's a strange, but strong guy. Not as strange as Tack, and maybe not as strong." Domon, who was in the group, stared at the Reck. "Actually, I can tell how strong people are. I knew Roku was stronger then all of us combined. That Kent guy, he's weaker when it comes to raw power, but he's a better fighter... So he might actually win." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 "The Gladiator Roku vs. Gear Lord Kent?" Chrono's voice echoed. "Now that's something to see!!" A statue of Chrono appears. "Thanks for the idea!" An arrow pierced the statues head. "Who did this?!!" The statue shouted. "Damn that felt good." Mandi exclaimed. "I'm getting really annoyed with that guy." Grace looked at Mandi in shock. "Oh dear God... She didn't try to molest him...." Category:Dead End Journey Arc